Firestars destiny
by Fireheart Of Thunderclan
Summary: Great cats have been reborn and it is in their paws to save the clans from destruction
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

**Leader **Robinstar- soft creamy brown she cat with dark blue eyes

**Deputy**Gorsewind- Short white and white furred tom with bright amber eyes

**Medicine Cat **Flamefall- Long bright orange furred she cat with bright blue eyes

**Warriors**

Birchclaw- Ginger and black tabby tom with bright green eyes

Foxshade- Soft creamy red tom with dark yellow eyes

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Cloverwhisker- Soft ginger she cat with yellow eyes

Daisyfire- Thick black she cat with icy blue eyes

Streamfur- Long white and grey tabby tom with light blue eyes

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Featherfrost- Dark grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Frozenfang- Fluffy bright orange tom with piercing frost blue eyes

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Pinespots- Fluffy cream and brown she cat with bright yellow eyes

Lilynose- Soft snow white she cat with dark hazel eyes

Honeyshade- Thick dark tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Brownscar- Dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

**Apprentices**

Lightningpaw- Fluffy white and ginger tabby tom with light blue eyes

Rosepaw- Creamy brown she cat with stormy green eyes

Kestrelpaw- Orange tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Queens**

Ebonydrop- Fluffy gignger queen with ebony blue eyes, mother of Gorsewinds kits ( Firekit, Sandkit, and Whitekit)

Briarcloud- Short dark brown furred queen with green eyes mother of Stremfurs kits ( Greykit, and Spottedkit)

Brightcloud- White and ginger she cat with hazel eyes

**Elders**

Smoketail- Creamy grey tom with smoky blue eyes

Larkblaze- Soft bright orange tom with hazel eyes

**Prologue**

"Greetings Robinstar, I have a grave message for you from Starclan." A starclan cat appeared in her dreams said.

"Hello Lionstar, what is the message?"

" Fire, Spots, Grey, and Sand will all be reborn and given a second chance at life but with their memories intact. The only things they will have forgotten is that if they have had any mates, the darkness shall rise again and they must stand together to bring it down for the fire and tiger will meet in battle to settle a lost score.' Heed the warning with care Robinstar, for these kits have a greater destiny then the three had."

And with that he faded away into the stars with out another word.

So! what did you think? Good bad? it needs some work but the future chapters shall be better


	2. Chapter 2

__**Chapter 1!**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting!"Robinstar called the clan to gather.

"Today is a proud day for Thunderclan, by naming warriors we show the other clans that we remain as strong as ever!" The clan started cheering.

"Honeypaw and Brownpaw please step foward. Honeypaw and Brownpaw do you both promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of you own lives?"

"I do!" Honeypaw said proudly.

"I do!" Brownpaw said sternly

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Honeypaw from this moment on you will be known as Honeyshade. Starclan honors you for your quick thinking and friendship and we welcom you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!"

"Honeyshade, Honeyshade, Honeyshade!" The clan chanted

"Now Brownpaw from this moment on you will be known as Brownscar. Starclan honors you for your loyalty and your fierce battleing and we too welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!"

"Brownscar, Brownscar, Brownscar!" The clan chanted again.

"Now as a tradition, you both now must sit vigil and protect the clan tonight while we are sleeping until dawn starting at moonhigh for now, you can go on your first patrols as warriorsd. Meeting dismissed!" Robinstar called.

Firekits POV later on

"Hey Firekit! Did you watch their ceremonies?" Spottedkit called.

"Yeah, I cant believe that we are kits again though, it feels great to be with the clans again and they are nice and all, but I am worried why we can remember everything and what our purpose is for being here and if any other cats were reincarnated as well." I hope I dont make her worried, I would feel bad.

"Yeah, by the looks of it Sandstorm, and Greystripe have also been reborn and I am thinking Whitekit is just normal not a reincarnation, but we should watch and see." Spottedkit said.

"Yeah that seems like a good idea, well lets get some sleep, I think Ebonydrop said we are becoming apprentices tomorrow, so hopefully we will be warriors quick and maybe I must become leader again. But for now the plan is to act like kits and hope no one notices us." I really hope this plan works and that we can keep out identities hidden for the time being at lease.

" Very well Firekit, good night." Spottedleaf said in a mere whisper.

"Night Spottedkit." I cant help but get this feeling that something is missing in my memory, oh well I will sleep on it I guess.

Next day no ones pov

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Robinstar yowled.

"Today is another proud day for Thunderclan for I get to do one of my favorite duties. Firekit, Greykit, Whitekit, Sandkit, and Spottedkit please step foward." The clan started to speak of excitement and hopeing to become a mentor.

"Spottedkit please step foward. From this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Spottedpaw, your mentor shall be Daisyfire. Daisyfire, you have been a warrior for a long time and have mentored many apprentices in the past, so I trust you to make Spottedpaw a warrior we can be proud of." Robinstar announced.

"I will do my best Robinstar."

"Whitekit, from this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Whitepaw, your mento shall be Featherfrost. Featherfrost this will be your second apprentice and you did a great job in training Lilynose into the fine warrior she is today, I truse you will do the same to Whitepaw."

"Of course Robinstar" He said solemly.

"Greykit, from this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Greypaw, your mento shall be Pinespots. Pinespots, you had a fine mentor in Gorsewind and I trust you to teach Greypaw all Gorsewind taugh you."

"I will."

"Sandkit, from this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Sandpaw, your mentor shall be Birchclaw. Birchclaw, I trust you to teach young Sandpaw all you know to become a fine young warrior of Thunderclan."

"I will certainly try!"

"Now Firekit from this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Firepaw. It is time I took on another apprentice so I will be Firepaws mentor, and I promise to teach him everything I know."

"Greypaw, Sandpaw, Spottedpaw, Whitepaw, Firepaw!" The clan chanted.

"Meeting dismissed, Firepaw I am going to show you the borders now so lets go." Robinstar called.

Out in the forest

"Ok Firepaw I already know you know the territory, how to fight, and how to hunt so that is why I took you on as an apprentice. I know you are really Firestar because Starclan has sent me many messages, and I must say it is an honor to meet you." Robinstar said.

"Well that may be but you cant act like im the leader I once was, me Spottedpaw, Sandpaw, and Greypaw already agreed we would act like normal apprentices and pretend we dont know anything yet. But I see I dont have to do that with you." Firepaw snorted the last part.

"Well if you bring back some fresh kill I will bring you to the gathering tonight along with an apprentice of your choice, so I am going to let you hunt in stead of showing you the borders you already know."

"Ok but I have one question, I know you were a kit when the Darkforest nearly defeated us, so what has happened since then?" Firepaw asked curiously.

"Nothing really, I am the only can alive in all the clans that was even alive when the battle took place and I try not to remember it." Robinstar said sadly.

" Oh ok, thanks well I will see you later."

Moments later Robinstar thought aloud

"I guess he really doesnt remember anything about his kits or his mate, well its good to see my parents again I was wondering when I would see them again

So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Great? Awesome? anything at all for a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2!**

Wow I thought, Robinstar was acting a little bit wierd thats strange. Oh well , I am brining back lots of prey so at least I will be going to the gathering, but which friend should I bring?

"Good job Firepaw, you may go to the gathering, and may I guess correctly that you chose Greypaw to go with you?" Robinstar asked.

"Yes if thats alright."

"Of course, I am going to call the clan to gather now." Robinstar decided

"Thank you."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Robinstar called into the darkening camp.

"As you know tonight is the gathering and I have decided to bring Gorsewind, Flamefall, Brownscar, Honeyshade, Ebonydrop, Frozenfang, Featherfrost, Firepaw, Greypaw, Whitepaw, and Sandpaw.

At the gathering!

"Remember apprentices, listen closely and keep quiet about anything going on in the clan and just talk to other apprentices." Gorsewind reminded us.

"Hey there!" Two apprentices came up to me and Greypaw.

"Hi who are you guys?" I asked as nicely as possible

"Im Troutpaw, and this is my friend Mistypaw, we are both from Riverclan. What about you guys?" the annoying apprentice asked.

"I am Firepaw and this is my friend Greypaw, we are both from Thunderclan. Is this both of yours first gathering?" I asked.

"Yes and I am guessing it is yours." Mistypaw finally spoke.

"Well it looks as if the gathering is about to start." I said then quietly I added. "Mistystar if that is you meet me here tomorrow after moonhigh along with any others that are reincarnated."

"I will." I think I heard her say.

"Let all cats gather under the truce of the full moon for the clan gathering!"Robinstar called.

"Stormstar would you like to start?" Robinstar asked politely.

"Of course. Riverclan is thriving this New leaf and are happy to announce that we have 4 new apprentices. Mistypaw, Mosspaw, Stonepaw, and Troutpaw." He announced

"Mistypaw, Mosspaw, Stonepaw, Troutpaw!" Most of the cats cheering were Riverclan but some Thunderclan cats were cheering as well including me.

"That is all I have to report, Russetstar would you like to go?" Stormstar asked.

"Sure. Shadowclan is doing well and we are proud to announce that we have 2 new warriors, Darkpaw and Tigerpaw are now Darkcloud and Tigerfang."

"Darkcloud Tigerfang!" The clans chanted.

"We also have two new apprentices, Rockpaw and Blackpaw." She announced.

"Rockpaw, Blackpaw!" The clans chanted again.

"That is all, Robinstar you can go next." She said.

"Thunderclan is thriving as well, we also bring with us tonight two new warriors. Brownpaw and Honeypaw are now Brownscar and Honeyshade!" she announced proudly for her kits.

"Brownscar, Honeyshade!" Mostly Thunderclan and Riverclan cats were cheering,

"We also have five new apprentices, Firepaw, Greypaw, Sandpaw, Spottedpaw, and Whitepaw!" lots of cats were murmering about the clans heros, but cheered out of respect anyway.

"Firepaw, Greypaw, Sandpaw, Spottedpaw, Whitepaw!"

"That is all Thunderclan has to report, Harestar you can go now."

"Windclan is doing great and we have with us tonight two new warriors, Breezestorm, and Rabbitleap!"

"Breezestorm, Rabbitleap!" the clans cheered.

"That is all we have to report, this gathering is over and I hope all clans have a safe journey home!"

SO? What do you think? I want suggestions on warrior names for Spottedpaw, Greypaw, Sandpaw, Firepaw, and Whitepaw along with Lightningpaw, Rosepaw, and Kestrelpaw. Please read and review with names and mate ideas about which cats should become close with eachother please!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of my reviewers! Btw I love the warrior name ideas coming!

**Chapter 3: After gathering**

"Hey Firepaw we are going on patrol!" Robinstar called into the apprentices den.

"Ok thanks Robinstar." Last night the gathering was all right, sigh I hope its border patrol not another hunting.

"Today we are doing a sunhigh border patrol along with Greypaw, Pinespots and Gorsewind, we are leaving now." Robinstar explained.

"Hey Greypaw I need to talk to you." I whispered as we fell in behind the warriors.

"What is it Firepaw?

"Tonight moon high we are meeting Mistypaw and the other ones like us at the island to figure out what our purpose is for being here, can you inform Sandpaw and Spottedpaw for me later?" I asked.

"Shadowclan! what are you doing here Badgerfoot?" Robinstar hissed.

"Taking your territory ! What do you think! Shadowclan attack!" He called.

"Greypaw! Run back as fast as you can and get help!" Robinstar commanded. I saw a cat that looked like an apprentice and attacked her and with in minutes she ran off to the camp but more warriors came.

Greypaw where are you! I pleaded in my head, and he came.

"Thunderclan attack!" Featherfrost called.

"Thank starclan." Pinespots muttered while fighting.

"Mreowwwwwwwww!" and then I was hit by a cat not knowing who it was I defended myself.

"Whats wrong puny apprentice! Cant fight off a warrior!"He taunted. Then I strook, we fought tooth and claw until finally I drove him off.

"Shadowclan retreat!" A cat called.

"Good job Firepaw, do you know who that was that I saw you drive off?" Robinstar asked.

"No but I had a hard time fighting him off." I said modestly.

"That was Shadowclans deputy Badgerclaw, one of the best fighters in the clans." She praised.

"Well, it doesnt help him that I am Firestar." I whispered to her who laughed.

"Very true, well lets all go back to camp it looks as if you are all tired after that fight. And Firpaw, it looks like that if you keep this up I will have to make you a warrior soon, maybe I will make you and Greypaw warriors with Lightningpaw and Kestrelpaw in a moon." She decided.

"That would be great! Thanks Robinstar I would like that."

Back at camp

"Everyone deserves the rest of the day off from patrols to do what they want that fought in the border scrimmage against Shadowclan, I am proud to call you my warriors. "

"Thank you Robinstar" they all said

"But first, Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Robinstar called.

"Today two apprentices fought well enough to be made warriors but one is still to young. Firepaw, Thunderclan would like to thank you for your bravery in this fight and we praise you for fighting off their deputy by your self." Murmors of respect went around for me it sounded like

"Firepaw, Firepaw, Firepaw!" The clan chanted.

"But there is one apprentice who fought but isnt to young to be made a warrior,Rosepaw please step foward. Rosepaw has trained hard to defend her clan and learn the warrior code and in return we make her a warrior in return. Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your own life?" Robbinstar asked.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Rosepaw from this moment on you will be known as Rosedapple, Starclan honors you for your kindness and determination and we commend you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!"

"Rosedapple, Rosedapple, Rosedapple!' The clan cheered happili

"Meeting dissmissed!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Firepaw wake up!" Greypaw called trying to wake me up.  
"Eh? What is it Greypaw? Its only dawn."I yawned trying to wake my self up.  
"We are wanted for patrol with Robinstar, Pinespots, and Honeyshade." He answered a bit to excitedly.  
"Ok Im coming, keep your fur on." I replied.  
"What border are we checking this time?" I asked as I exited the den.  
"We are checking the Shadowclan border, I wouldnt put it past them to try something at this time, considering the attacked us once." Robinstar growled at the name of the clan as they exited the hollow.  
"Heh, Shadowclan are still up to their same old tricks"I said quietly to Greypaw.  
"Yah but we dont need to worry, Thunderclan is stronger then those fox hearts we can easily fight them off easily we dont have to worry about them!" Then I realized we had already made it to the Shadowclan border and I scented cats. Mouse dung, Greypaw said that a bit to loudly.  
"Want to say that to our faces?Or how about we show you just how much stronger we are then you and maybe we will be nice and not kill you? we will show you just how we treat cats that go around back talking Shadowclan." The cat growled. "Calm down Thistlefang, the apprentices are sorry they did not mean any harm they are still very young." Robinstar replied behind us. Thank Starclan!  
There was no way we could have fought off five Shadowclan warriors on our own if they were to have attacked us.  
"Well maybe we should teach you a lesson. Shadowclan attack!" He yowled.  
"Thunderclan attack!"Robinstar gave the command and I was off to fight that Thistlefang of theirs. I found him attacking Greypaw so I decided to help.  
"Greypaw you attack the back I got the front!"then I started to swipe as many attacks as I could to make him yowl away in pain which happened soon after I joined. After that I helped fight off another Shadowclan warrior and soon came the call to retreat.  
"Shadowclan retreat!" One of their warriors called that was on their patrol. "Thunderclan we have won once again but not without a great cost, Pinespots has gone to hunt with Starclan. Now we must return to the clan so we can prepare his body for vigil."  
Back at camp "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High ledge for a clan meeting!"Robinstar called.  
"Today is a grave day for Thunderclan, for we have lost one of our best warriors in a fight with Shadowclan, Pinespots is dead!"Robinstar announced sadly. Many murmers of sorrow went around the clan.  
"Now Greypaw is with out a mentor so I have chosen Gorsewind to complete your warrior training, Gorsewind you are a valuable deputy and warrior so I trust you to teach all of your skills onto young Graypaw."  
"Of course Robinstar"  
Couple of moons later "Firepaw, Whitepaw, and Sandpaw I am proud of all of you" Ebonydrop purred.  
"Thank you mother." We all was the day we would all become warriors and the day some of us would be getting an apprentice "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Robinstar yowled.  
"Today is a proud day for Thunderclan, five apprentices are ready to recieve their warrior names. Greypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan at even the cost of your own life?"Robinstar asked.  
"I do!" He called.  
"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, from this moment on you will be known as Greystorm. Starclan honors you for your friendlyness, and wisdom and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!" "Greystorm! Greystorm! Greystorm!"The clan chanted.  
"Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your own life?"Robinstar asked.  
"I do."  
"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you will be nown as Sandflower, Starclan honors you for your fierceness in battle, and your kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!"  
"Sandflower, Sandflower,Sandflower!"The clan chanted again.  
"Whitepaw do you to promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your own life?"Robinstar asked.  
"I do."  
"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you will be known as Whitefang, Starclan honors you for your loyalty and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."  
"Whitefang, Whitefang, Whitefang!"The clan chanted again.  
"Spottedpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your own life?" "I do!"  
"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Spottedflame, Starclan honors you for your determination and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!" "Spottedflame, Spottedflame, Spottedflame!" The clan chanted.  
"Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your own life?"  
"I do!"  
"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Firepaw from this moment on you will be known as Fire..."

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE cliff Hanger cause I want more reviews with name Ideas and by the way Lightningpaw is Lightningstrike, Kestrelpaw is Kestrelwing,  
and Rosepaw is Rosedapple. Please read and review! 


	6. Chapter 6

` Chapter 5 already!

"Firepaw from this moment on you will be known as Fireheart in honor of those who have walked before you and the great Firestar. Starclan honors you for your bravery and nobility and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!"

"Fireheart, Fireheart, Fireheart!" The clan chanted.

"Now I have another couple announcement, Larkblazes kits and Ebonydrops kits have reached 6 moons today and it is time they are made apprentices. Emberkit, Stripedkit, Birdkit, Blazekit, Snowkit, and Gingerkit please step foward. Emberkit, Stripedkit, Birdkit, Blazekit, Snowkit, and gingerkit from this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Emberpaw, Stripedpaw, Birdpaw, Blazepaw, Snowpaw, and Gingerpaw. Brackenpaw your mentor shall be Kestrelwing, Kestrelwing you are a young but valuable warrior and I trust you will teach Brackenpaw all that you know" Robinstar announced.

"Of course Robinstar" Her eyes glittered with joy.

"Stripedpaw, your mentor shall be Lightningstrike, you are also young Lightningstrik but I expect you to train young Stripedpaw all she needs to know to become a warrior." She decided.

"I will do my best Robinstar"Then they touched noses.

"Gingerpaw your mentor shall be Rosedapple. Rosedapple you are a young fine warrior and I expect you to teach young Gingerpaw all she needs to know to be a warrior."

"I will."

"Snowpaw, your mentor shall be Whitefang. Whitefang, you were just made a warrior but you showed promise as an apprentice so I trust you teach all that you learned onto young Snowpaw."

"Of course"

"Birdpaw, your mentor shall be Sandflower. Sandflower you are a strong valuable new warrior so I trust you to teach all you know onto young Birdpaw."

"Of course Robinstar."

"Emberpaw your mentor shall be Greystorm. Greystorm you are also a new warrior but I know you will trust Emberpaw all you know to be a fine warrior."

" I will do my best."

"And Blazepaw,your mentor shall be Fireheart, Fireheart you are a great fighter and quick thinker so I trust that you will pass on these skills to Blazepaw."

"I will"

"Emberpaw,Stripedpaw,Gingerpaw, Birdpaw, Blazepaw,Snowpaw,Brackenpaw!"The clan chanted

"Greystorm, Fireheart, Sandflower, and Whitefang must sit vigil tonight but for now, they may go out with their not often that we have so many apprentices in training, but this just means that Thunderclan is getting stronger!" the clans chanted Thunderclan.

"Now tomorrow is the gathering so if you want your apprentice to go let me know later or tomorrow and tell me their progress and I will decide, Meeting dissmissed!"

"Blazepaw! go get something to eat, make a nest, and check the elders for ticks, after that I will take you to see the borders. We will be going with Greystorm Sandflower Emberpaw and Birdpaw who are extending the apprentices den like Gorsewind asked." I called to my apprentice.

"Of course Fireheart I will be as fast as I can!" he agreed. Wow nice apprentice I thought, finally I get a normal apprentice.

SO? What did u think? I loved the idea to use Firehearts first warrior name! I still need pairing ideas! so please read and review thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6! two in one day!

"Fireheart! I finished the elders den just like you asked I even brought them some prey." I turned around to see Blazepaw racing towards me , that was fast I thought.

"Of course we can go now, considering I dont have to sit vigil just yet, Greystorm, Sandflower! are you ready to go?" I called to them by the warriors den.

"Yep lets go, Birdpaw, Emberpaw we are going!"Sandflower called.

"Can Stripedpaw, and everyone else come too?"Emberpaw pleaded, looking at the apprentices sharing fresh kill outside their den.

"No Emberpaw sorry but Lightningstrike, Rosedapple, Kestrelwing and Whitefang went out on Sunhigh patrol while showing them the borders, maybe another time." I explained.

"Oh, ok!"Emberpaw seemed to excited for her own good.

"Sandflower!" I whispered. "We are going to meet up with Mistypaw tomorrow after the gathering and during to meet up because we couldnt last time and we couldnt speak with her since then."I hissed.

"Ok."She whispered, as we neared the Windclan border I asked.

"Ok Blazepaw, what do you smell?"I wondered if he would actually get this, maybe well he is smart for an apprentice.

"Well I smell heather, and rabbit and I see lots of moor so I am guessing that this is Windclan territory and there is a patrol coming our way." Impressive I thought.

"Good very good lets stay here and see whos on the patrol."I decided.

"Greetings Firepaw, Sandpaw, and Greypaw how are you?" Tallwhisker asked.

"We are good and actually it is Fireheart, Sandflower, and Greystorm now, and these are our apprentices Emberpaw, Birdpaw, and Blazepaw its good to see you Tallwhisker."

"Congradulations you three, and good luck with your apprentices, that Blazepaw seems to be very smart be proud of her." I looked over at Blazepaw who was puffing out his chest in contempt.

"Oh trust me we will but we must get going its getting late and we still have to sit vigil when it gets to dusk." I decided

"Oh ok very well good luck." then they walked off with that.

"Ok now Emberpaw, its your turn what do you smell comeing from that direction?" I asked already knowing.

"Badger! and I see it too its coming straight for us!" Mousedung! I hissed inwardly I should have seen that or smelt it!

"Ok Birdpaw, and Emberpaw climb that tree and Blazepaw run back to camp and warn Robinstar in case there are more, while me Sandflower and Greystorm fight it off." And with that Blazepaw sped off like lightning.

"Are you ready old friends? "I asked good humorly.

"Always." Then we attacked together taking turns swiping at its muzzle, we managed to fight it off into Windclan territory but we couldnt follow it even if we were friendly with Windclan once again.

"Ok lets get Birdpaw and Emberpaw and go back to camp they must be terrified at this point seeing a badger on their first day out as apprentices.

Back at camp

"Good job you three, now its time for you all to go sit vigil."

NEXT DAY AT AROUND SUNHIGHT

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the HighLedge for a clan meeting!"Robinstar called.

"As you know tonight is the gathering and I have decided that I will bring up the matter of Shadowclan keep attacking us. The cats going will be Gorsewind, Flamefall, Fireheart, Sandflower, Lightningstrike, Ebonydrop, Greystorm, Spottedflame, Rosedapple, Kestrelwing, Whitefang, Emberpaw, Blazepaw, and Birdpaw, the cats that I called we will be leaving at around sunset so be ready and get lots of rest until then. Meeting dissmissed!" She called.

"Blazepaw, rest up I want you to take care of the elders and try to go hunting with what I taught you earlier then you have the rest of the day off to do what you want until we leave, also bring a friend but tell their mentor and see if it is ok." I told him.

"Ok Fireheart thank you." I think he is a bit to polite, maybe he just wants to leave a good impression, oh well its good to have an apprentice that actually listens to me.

SOOOOOOO what did you think? I still want pairings! and by the way Sandflower and Whitefang are siblings! lol


	8. Chapter 8

New allegiances ps scroll down to read chapter but look at allegiances please!

**Thunderclan**

**Leader** Robinstar-soft cream brown she cat with dark blue eyes

**Deputy **Gorsewind- Short white furred tom with bright amber eyes

**Medicine cat **Flamefall- Long bright orange furred she cat with bright blue eyes

**Warriors**

Birchclaw- ginger and black tabby tom with bright green eyes

Foxshade- Soft creamy red tom with dark yellow eyes

Daisyfire- Thick black she cat with icy blue eyes

Streamfur- Long white and grey furred tom with blue eyes

Featherfrost-Dark grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Frozenfang- Fluffy bright orange tom with frost blue eyes

Pinespots-Fluffy cream and brown she cat with bright yellow eyes

Lilynose- Soft snow white she cat with dark hazel eyes

Honeyshade- Thick dark tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Brownscar- Dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Greystorm-Light grey tabby tom with some white flecks and bright yellow eyes

Apprentice, Emberpaw

Lightningstrike- Fluffy white and ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Stripedpaw

Rosedapple-Creamy brown she cat with stormy green eyes

Apprentice, Gingerpaw

Kestrelwing- Orange tabby she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Sandflower- Light ginger and white tabby she cat with emerald green eyes

Whitefang- White tom with ginger patches and blue eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Spottedflame- White toirtoseshell she cat with deep amber eyes

Fireheart- Dark ginger tom with a white chest, paws and has green eyes

Ebonydrop- Fluffy ginger she cat with ebony blue eyes

Briarcloud- Short dark furred she cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Brightcloud- White and ginger she cat with hazel eyes expecting Foxshades kits

**Apprentices**

Stripedpaw- White she cat with creamy ginger stripes and hazel eyes

Gingerpaw- Bright ginger she cat with hazel eyes

Brackenpaw- Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw- White and grey tabby she cat with blue eyes

Birdpaw- Light ginger she cat with emerald green eyes

Emberpaw- Ginger tabby tom with grey and white flecks and has yellow eyes

Blazepaw- Bright ginger and white tabby she cat with bright green eyes

**Elders**

Smoketail- Creamy grey tom with smoky blue eyes

Larkblaze- Soft bright orange tom with hazel eyes

**Other cats you need to know:**

Mistystars reincarnation: Light grey and white tabby she cat with yellow eyes

Thats all I will give you for now

**Chapter 7**

"Let all cats going to the gathering get ready to leave!" Robinstar called.

"Remember Blazepaw, give nothing away and listen closely, for this is the chance for you to get to know your enemy." I mewed as we left the hollow.

"I know Fireheart dont worry!" Thats when I worry the most I muttered to my self.

"Stay with the other apprentices to be safe and if you cant find any come find me." I decided.

"Ok, thank you for allowing me to go Fireheart."

"No problem you deserve it after your great hunting yesterday" I told her. Then we arrived at the island

"Go on Blazepaw I will see you later." Then I went off to find Mistypaw.

"Hey Firepaw!"I turned around and found Mistypaw.

"Its Fireheart now, did you recieve your warrior name yet?" I asked.

"Yeah I am Mistypool now, why did Robinstar give you your old warrior name again?" She asked.

"I am not sure maybe she knows something about us being reincarnated, so is there anyone else from Riverclan that is like us?"I asked hoping so.

"Yeah Mosskit and Stonefur who are now Mossleaf and Stonefang, my brother and sister, but I am suspecting that there are Shadowclan reincarnations and Windclan too . Blackstar I believe is Blackpaw , Tigerstar is Tigerfang, and from Windclan that Tallstar is now Tallwhisker I say we keep an eye out to find out." Good thinking I thought

"That seems very likely and from Thunderclan its me Grestripe, Sandstorm, and Spottedleaf who are now Greystorm, Sandflower, and Spottedflame."

"Thats great news, what ever it is thats happening we must meet tomorrow night no matter what, offer to take moonhigh patrol and bring them so we can figure it out, Ill go find Blackpaw, and Tallwhisker to find out, see you later Fireheart."

"Let all cats gather under the truce of the full moon for the gathering!"Robinstar called.

"Stormstar would you like to go first?" She asked

"Thank you Robinstar, Riverclan is doing great and we have 4 new warriors. Troutpaw, Mosspaw, Mistypaw and Stonepaw are all now Troutleap, Mossleaf, Mistypool, and Stonefang who are all here tonight!" Stormstar announced.

"Troutleap, Mossleaf, Mistypool, Stonefang!"The clans chanted.

"Other than that we have nothing to you may go." he gestured

"Shadowclan is doing fine we have two new warriors Blackpaw and Rockpaw have earned their warrior names and are now Rockclaw, and Blacktail."

"Rockclaw, Blacktail!"The clans chanted but it was mostly Shadowclan

"We have nothing else, Harestar you can go."

"Windclan is doing great and we have nothing else to report, Robinstar you may go."

"Thunderclan is thriving for we have eight new warriors, Greypaw, Lightningpaw, Rosepaw,Spottedpaw,Firepaw, Whitepaw, Sandpaw and Kestrelpaw have all earned their warrior names, Rosepaw earned her warrior name by helping fight off some Shadowclan warriors and the others all passed their assessments and Firepaw and Greypaw fought off a badger. They are all now known as Greystorm, Rosedapple, Lightningstrike, Kestrelwing, Sandflower, Whitefang, Spottedflame,and Fireheart!" Many murmers of suprise went around at my name for it was now a sacred name and I was once the savor of all the clans along with the three. but after a while they all began to cheer.

"Greystorm, Rosedapple, Lightningstrike, Kestrelwing, Sandflower, Whitefang, Spottedflame, Fireheart!" The clans called.

"We also have seven new apprentices Stripedpaw who is being mentored by Lightningstrike, Gingerpaw who is being mentored by Rosedapple, Brackenpaw who is being mentored by Kestrelwing, Snowpaw who is being mentored by Whitefang, Birdpaw who is being mentored by Sandflower, Emberpaw who is being mentored by Greystorm, and Blazepaw who is being mentored by Fireheart!" Now there was no stall.

"Stripedpaw, Gingerpaw, Brackenpaw, Snowpaw, Birdpaw, Emberpaw, Blazepaw!"The clans chanted."

"There is one more announcement, we want to know why Shadowclan have been attacking our patrols!" Robinstar hissed.

"Yeah why are you attacking ours too!" Stormstar growled.

"Because you guys are weak and we need more territory." Russetstar growled.

"Stop! The clouds are covering the moon Starclan is angry, this gathering is over!"Flamefall called.

"Not so fast clan cats!" A growl came from behind the trees

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE what did you think? luv the cliffy? lol please read and review


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter:

"Please wait clan cats!" A desperate mew came from the bushes.

Chapter 8

"Who might you be?" Robinstar asked.

"I am a loner and my name is leaf. I heard about you from cats at the horseplace and I was hoping to join one of your clans, I have no where else to go and I have 3 kits who will die if I cant find anywhere to go, please help me." Leaf begged.

"I am sorry Leaf but but Windclan have to many cats as it is and we have no room for others." Harestar mewed and the other clan leaders nodded in agreenment.

"Well Thunderclan cannot refuse more warriors and I wouldnt want your kits to die so we will welcome you and your kits. But first how many kits do you have?"Robinstar politely asked.

"I have three kits, two she kits and one tom thank you so much."

"Ok lets go! Fireheart please stay with her on the journey back to camp."

"Of course Robinstar."

Back at camp switching to Firehearts P.O.V

"So what are your kits names?" I asked

"The brown and ginger tom is Sparrow, the toirtoiseshell she kit is Tawny, and the grey and white tabby she kit who looks like her father is Echo."She said as she pointed to each of her kits.

"How old are they?"

"They are 2 moons old."

"Ok well here is the nursury I must report to Robinstar, I will send my apprentice Blazepaw to help you set up a nest."

"Thank you Fireheart."Then I went to find Blazepaw who was by the apprentices den about to go in.

"Blazepaw I want you to go help Leaf set up a den in the nursery then you can go to sleep and I wont wake you til Sunhigh."

"Of course Fireheart!" Then I saw her speed off eager to meet the new queen and kits.

Next morning

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" I heard Robinstar call. Then I went to find my seat and decided to sit next Spottedflame.

"In case you havent already heard, there is a new queen wishing to join our clan and her name is Leaf. I have agreed to her wish for she has 3 kits that are only two moons old. Leaf do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your new clan even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do"

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, from this moment on you will be known as Leafcloud. Starclan welcome you as a new clan member and we welcome you as a full warrior and queen of Thunderclan!"

"Leafcloud, Leafcloud, Leafcloud!" Some cats chanted while others did not but I was one that did.

"And do you wish for your kits to take on clan names as well?" She asked.

"I do, their names are Tawny, Sparrow, and Echo."

"Then from this moment on until they recieve their apprentice names they will be known as Tawnykit, Sparrowkit, and Echokit!"

"Tawnykit, Sparrowkit, Echokit!" Most of the clan chanted this time.

"Meeting dissmissed."

"Blazepaw!" I called.

"Yes Fireheart?"

"I want you to go hunting from now until about sunset, then tomorrow we will do some battle training and maybe a patrol."

"Ok Fireheart where do you want me to hunt?" she asked. Then I had to think about where I was going to take Spottedflame, Sandflower, and Greystorm to talk.

"I want you to follow the dried out stream up towards Windclan border and hunt around there but be careful not to cross the border."  
"Ok Fireheart dont worry I will be ." Then I watched her dart away

"Greystorm, get Spottedflame and Sandflower and meet me by the anctient oak tree we need to talk."

"Ok Fireheart I will get them now." Then I headed towards the Ancient oak and waited.

"We are here Fireheart!" Sandflower called. Then I realized what will I say to them? Will they think I got bees in my brain for meeting cats from other clans?

"Tonight at Moonhigh we are to go on Moonhigh patrol and meet Mistypool, and the other cats like us for she has recieved a prophecy about our reason for being here and what we must do." Then I gulped hoping they would agree to go.

"Well I am in I definitaly want to find out why we are here and not enjoying our time up in Starclan with our old clan mates and family." Sandflower said while the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks we will be meeting on the island and make sure no cats follow us it must only be us on patrol."

Back at camp near moon high

"Gorsewind can I take moon high patrol?" I asked hoping my father would say yes.

"Sure Fireheart who will you be taking?"

"Can I take Greystorm, Sandflower, and Spottedflame for a border patrol by the lake border and Windclan?"

"Sure you might as well hunt while you are out too if you dont mind." he said.

"Ok." then I called for the others. "Greystorm, Sandflower, Spottedflame we are going!"

"Ok Fireheart."

At the Island

"Greetings Mistypool, Mossleaf, and Stonefang how are you doing?" I asked.

"Good but what are we really doing here? I mean its good to be alive again but I would like to know why, because I know for a fact that we are not just here to get another chance to live." Mossleaf replied for them

"Well Mistypool didnt you tell me that you recieved a prophecy about us?"

"Yes and here it is ' When the the great fire has risen once again, only the leaping tiger can bring him down but will survive with the help of fangs. Moss and Stone will take down hawk while the flames and grey will take down the darkness.' I believe this means that not only us but Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Darkstripe have returned." Everyone nodded in agreement. Then I added something

"I think that fangs means that Whitefang is really Whitestorm, but this prophecy must mean that Mistypool, Tigerstars reincarnation will become leader again, and maybe Tallwhisker of Windclan is really Tallstar and that he must become leader again, and that I must become leader of Thunderclan and battle Tigerstar but this time with help." I said

"Agreed but for now we must return to our clans so no suspicion will arise, if any of you have and new news from Starclan we will not meet again until the moonhight after the next gathering." Mistypool decided

"Sounds good so we will meet again at this time the moon high after the next gathering!"

Sorry I havent updated in a while for I have been on vacation and very busy so please READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 is finally here so please read and review for I have no reviews on the last chapter and by the way go check out my forum!

Chapter 9

"Blazepaw!"I called into the apprentices den.

"Yes Fireheart?" She replied yawning.

"We are going battle training remember?"

"Oh right is anyone else joining us?" She asked.

"I will see if Greystorm and Emberpaw would like to join us but thats it." I decided.

"Ok."

"Greystorm!" I called him over from where he layed outside the warriors den.

"Yes Fireheart?" He replied.

"Would you and Emberpaw like to join us in the training hollow for some battle training" I asked hoping it could be like old times

"Sure Fireheart, I was planning on training Emberpaw some battle moves later on anyway, so what will we be working on?" He asked

"How about how to fight off a cat bigger then you?"

"Sounds good, see you in a bit."

At the training hollow

"Ok today we are working on battles with a partner to defend yourselves against a much bigger and probaly stronger cat, Emberpaw and Blazepaw you try to fight and pin Greystorm off and I will watch." I decided as I gave Greystorm a curt nod.

"Ok Fireheart. " At that moment they pounced on Greystorm one attacking paws while the other went for the chest to try and push him back which was pretty clever.

"Dont you think that I didnt see that one coming apprentices!" He play growled. After we showed them that move we showed them some others then decided to call it quits.

"Blazepaw I want you to go hunt for the elders and queens til sundown then come back." I decided.

"You to Emberpaw but split up." Greystorm ordered.

"Yes Fireheart."

"Yes Greystorm." They bowed their heads at us then they ran off in oposite directions.

"So Fireheart how do you like being young again?" He asked playfully.

"Its fine but I think I would rather be with cats from the old clan in starclan." I mewed

"Yeah so do you like like a cat yet?" He teasingly asked.

"Maybe, what about you? And if so who?" I asked

"Well I dont know if she likes me but its a she cat older then us, Rosedapple but im not sure if she likes me yet. So do you like any one?" He asked.

"Well there is this she cat that might like me its Kestrelwing who is Lightningstrikes sister ."

"Good for you and by the looks of things she likes you too. I am going to talk to Rosedapple now see you later Fireheart!" Then I watched him dash off to find the cat he loves.

Greystorms POV O o

I just realized that I liked Rosedapple and decided to go see if she will become my mate. I found her sitting next to the fresh kill pile talking to Kestrelwing about their apprentices trainining.

"Hey Rosedapple, hi Kestrelwing, could I maybe talk to Rosedapple alone?" I asked hoping.

"Of course you can Greystorm, is that ok with you Kestrelwing?"

"Yes, I think I will go find Fireheart and see if he wants to go hunting." Yes! I thought its working. After Kestrelwing was far enough away Rosedapple began to talk.

"So whats up Greystorm? Is everything ok?"She asked worridly.

" Well I really love you and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my mate?" I asked as I looked into her eyes.

"Of course I will!"She purred as she rubbed her muzzle against mine.

"Great, want to go hunting?" I purred I was so happy that we are now mates.

Not the longest chapter but you found out Greystorms mate and maybe Firehearts so what do you think? Who do you think Sandflower, Whitefang, Lightningstrike, and Spottedflame should be mates with? Read and Review! and tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Firehearts POV

"Hey Fireheart want to go hunting?" I heard Kestrelwing ask.

"Sure Kestrelwing I would love to so where are you thinking about going?" I asked.

"Hmmmm, how about by the windclan border? No cat has been hunting over there in a while and we might get lucky and find some rabbits, or maybe we can catch your apprentice." she let a meow of laughter at the thought of catching my apprentice.

"Ok sounds good to me, how is your apprentice comeing along?"

"Brackenpaw is coming along great, I believe that he will be a truely valuable warrior when he gets older, and he is wise and noble for his age and a keen learner."

"Thats good. Blazepaw is coming along well too, she is strong and a great hunter."At the praise I thought I might of seen a flash of sadness cross her eyes.

"Thats good."She murmured.

"Yeah and I wanted to ask you something." I gulped.

"What is it Fireheart?" She asked.

"Well I wasnt sure if there is any cat that you like right now but I really love you and was wondering if you would, well maybe become my mate?" I asked hoping. Then I saw her eyes flash with joy.

"I love you too Fireheart and of course I will be your mate!"She exclaimed.

"Well great now I will race you to the border!" Then I sped off with her at my paws, wow she is a great runner I thought.

"I won!" I called.

"What do we have here? Thunderclan cats spying on us?" A mew came from the Windclan border.

"Looks like it, Breezestorm shall we chase them away?" A new apprentice asked.

"Kestrelwing, be careful we dont want to start a fight." I murmurred.

"I know Fireheart."

"Greetings Breezestorm, is this your apprentice?" I asked really not caring.

"Yes he is, and I am sure he can beat you any day along with that pretty she cat hiding behind you." He growled.

"Dont you talk to my mate that way you piece of mouse dung!" I growled.

"Oh is that a threat? What will you do if I cross this border?" And he crossed.

"I will do this!" I growled and lunged for his throat. I was bigger then him so I easily pinned him. and he was snarling while Kestrelwing held down his apprentice.

"We will take you back to our camp as prisoners." Then I gave him some scratches and hurt him so he couldnt escape, and I had Kestrelwing lead the we reached camp I growled into Breezestorms ear.

"Dont you dare try anything and dont think your clan mates will come looking for you cause we hid our scent so they wont know we had anything to do with your disapearance." I growled.

"Fireheart! What have we here?" Gorsewind ran up to me.

"Kestrelwing, go get Robinstar I will explain."

"Ok Fireheart."

"So what are these two Windclan cats doing in our camp?" He asked.

"They crossed our border and when me and Kestrelwing tried to get them to leave they attacked us so I brought them here to be prisoners to teach Windclan a lesson." I replied.

"Well good job but thats up to me to decide Fireheart." Robinstar mewed as he walked over to us.

"Of course Robinstar I apologise." I said as I dipped my head in respect.

"Now why dont you go find Kestrelwing its getting late so get something to eat. By the way your apprentice is a great hunter she brought back lots of prey at sunset."

"Thank you Robinstar and I will tell her of your praise." I mewed as I walked off to find my new mate.

"Kestrelwing can I sleep next to you?"I murmured as I walked in the den up next to her.

"Sure, night Fireheart."

**So what did you think? Please read and review with mate ideas for Lightningstrike, Sandflower, Spottedflame, and Whitefang!**


End file.
